Moments in Time
by WitcheyMarina
Summary: A collection of Takumi oneshots from someone with writer's block. And boredom. 6. Mistltoe - Takuya watched Zoe fiddle with the mistletoe in her hands, wondering what she was thinking. “…Maybe I should use this.” “Use it for what?”
1. Library

Moments In Time: Takumi

_**Moments in Time: Takumi**_

This is a fanfic with a lot of oneshots about my fave couples, and they're just random ones that came to my mind. This one is the Takumi version, as you probably know. Anyway, here they are! Also, there are likely spoilers ahead.

In this oneshot, I was thinking about what moment made me become Takumi obsessed. It was obviously the library scene, one of the most popular Takumi hints in Frontier. I like this, because the hint is the same in the original and the dub, with Takuya saying that he liked Izumi (Japanese) and that he really liked Zoe (English). Either version of this moment is enough to make you squeal like the shipping fan you are. Or at least make you go 'Aww'.

So, like some fans, I find it a little upsetting that the moment didn't go any farther. Yes, I know, it IS Digimon, where Action and Digivolution and saving the day is very popular, but a little romance wouldn't hurt. I mean, look at Avatar, fans scream at the top of their lungs at any kisses on screen, be they on the cheek or lips.

Sorry, going off-topic here. The point is, I wanted to write, or technically, type what I would have liked to happen after Takuya said, "I really like you too, Zoe." So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon, there would have been an episode that looked into the future revealing that Takky and Zo-zo would be happily married with kids who argue with each-other worse than their parents used to. Wait, I have an idea for a oneshot…

--

1. Library

_Confessions can happen anywhere at anytime, being a sentence of well-thought, heartfelt words or a slip of the tongue. Either way, you can never take back a confession. And who knows. They might admit something too._

"Well, I really like you too, Zoe." Idiot. He felt like a complete idiot when those words left his mouth. He felt like kicking himself in the back of the head or jumping into a pit of angry Goblimon. If he was lucky, she would just ignore him.

"…Yeah?" Luck wasn't on his side. Takuya felt his cheeks redden as he began to spit out a hasty explanation. Something, ANYTHING that would get him off the hook.

"I mean, you know, not 'like-like' or anything!"

_Reeeeeeeeaaaaal smooth, buddy. She'll never get suspicious now,_ he thought to himself. He still felt dumb, but at least what he just said was better than before. At least he hoped so.

He spoke a few more words, but he really didn't pay attention to what he was saying. He was just focusing on changing the subject as he stood up and turned his back to the blonde girl. It wasn't out of hard feelings or anything. He just didn't want her seeing how red his face was getting.

"Can't believe I said that," he mumbled casually to himself, not really knowing we he was thinking aloud. He wasn't really paying mind to Zoe being nearby. He was sure he was speaking quiet enough for her not to hear. Takuya searched through the messy pile of books absentmindedly, not really remembering what he was looking for exactly.

"…Aw, man, what am I doing?" he finally asked himself. Part of him felt lost, part of him felt like a complete idiot, and the remaining part was trying to keep him from losing focus. And from falling asleep. He was tired. He'd fall asleep on the books in front of him if he didn't feel someone tap him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Zo-" As Takuya was turning around, his sentence was cut off. Cut off by what, you ask? Well, considering Zoe's lips were lightly touching his, he couldn't exactly continue, now could he?

Then it finally came to his wide-eyed self. **Zoe** was kissing **him**. Takuya. The guy she slapped during their first day in the Digital World. The guy who pushed her out of the way of a falling tree. The guy who, even though he couldn't see her, somehow knew she was crying for him when it seemed like he would die. The guy who was currently frozen on the spot.

After what seemed like an eternity (to us, around 3.5 seconds), Zoe pulled away, her cheeks red and a nervous smile gracing her lips. Takuya's arms just flopped to his sides as though he had lost feeling in them. There was silence, both of them staring at each other, before Zoe spoke up.

"Takuya… I really like you too." Her words were quiet, but Takuya still heard them. His eyes were still wide and he still looked surprised, but he heard them. So, in reply, he did the most reasonable thing at the time.

_THUD!_

He passed out.

--

Okay, so this is pretty much one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. I think this is actually my second oneshot. The original first chapter was called 'Payback', and I might re-write and add it to this version of Moments in Time. Hope you liked this, guys! I'll really appreciate reviews, because I kinda have to know if you like this or not!

Well, this is Witchey saying Later Days! (I miss the Weekenders sooooooooo much!)


	2. Advice

This oneshot was sort of inspired by an Advanceshipping fanfic that I read a while ago. The only problem is… I forgot its name. I'll try and track it down to get the name. Anyway! This was also a little inspired by Digimon: The Movie (the whole 'Tai and Sora are fighting' thing), but I don't know why.

**Disclaimer:** The day I own the Digimon franchise is the day that I like ketchup.

--

2. Advice

_We get advice from many places. Friends, family, magazines, the internet and all of that stuff. But advice about love can be a NIGHTMARE. Which is why you need to find the right source._

Zoe sat on a bench in the park, a sigh escaping her as she looked around. Couples. Everywhere she seemed to look, there were two people making goo-goo-eyes at each other, giggling, laughing. There was even a couple making out on a bench nearby. Okay, that one was kinda… ew, but still. It seemed like everyone but her had a date. Or at least a crush who crushed back.

She had a crush. Takuya Kanbara. Sure, he was into soccer and sports more than he was interested in girls. Zoe didn't even know why she liked him. She just did. He was funny, cute… a little stubborn. Okay, a LOT stubborn. But she liked him.

"Hey Z! Can't they get a room or something?" Zoe looked up when a voice caught her attention. There stood Takuya. His hair was scruffy, his cloths were muddy, but he still looked cute in Zoe's eyes.

"Oh, hi Takuya," she said, trying to stay as casual as possible. Then she took in what he had said. She looked at him again, and saw that he was looking at the making-out couple further away, his face twisted into an expression of disgust.

"Yeah, you're right. Can't they do that somewhere that isn't public?" Zoe agreed, her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Why was she suddenly getting so nervous all of a sudden? She had been able to keep her crush bottled up for this long. Why now?

"That's what I was thinking!" Takuya sat down on the bench next to her, brushing off some dirt from his shorts. He leaned back a little, just looking up at the sky. That was it. He didn't say anything else. Zoe waited for a couple of minutes, before she finally asked him.

"Takuya, was that all you came to do? Comment about some random couple and sit down?"

"…No…" Takuya went from leaning back to leaning forward. He hung his head as though he were just looking at his shoes. He wasn't quick enough. Zoe saw his cheeks.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping he'd get to the point. He may be her crush and best friend, but he was still testing her patience.

"…Could you… give me some advice?"

"'Bout what?"

"Well… there's this…" Takuya trailed off for a few seconds, either that or he was pausing, before he said, "…girl."

"What girl?" Zoe ignored the slight ache. She thought it best to hear him out.

"…I… kinda… like her… you know… **really** like her…" He kept trailing off and starting up again. It was like someone was changing his volume and tempo with a remote or something.

Zoe gulped.

"And?"

"…I need some advice about… how to ask her out… you know… on a… date."

Zoe felt a small pain in her chest. It wasn't an 'Oh no, my heart is breaking and I may never love again!' kind of pain. Takuya was her crush. They had never been out or anything, so she wouldn't know if she loved him or if they were soulmates or anything. Her heart was still intact. It wasn't broken… perhaps it had a small crack, but still, not broken.

Now, if Zoe were the scheming, selfish, 'I saw him first!' type, she'd give Takuya the wrong advice and probably beat up this girl he seemed embarrassed to talk about. But she was better than that. Plus, Takuya was her best friend first. He needed help, and she was the one with the lifeline.

"Well, I know that girls like it when a guy's honest. You could try going up to her and just asking."

"That's the problem! Whenever I try to ask her, I can't! I just say something random or babble some nonsense, or just say nothing whatsoever!" Takuya explained, reaching his hands up to his head and grabbing his hair, as though ready t pull it out. He looked really stressed over this one girl. Zoe, despite trying to be sensitive, couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, if you're so tongue-tied, why not try sending her a letter?" the blonde suggested. Takuya put his hands down and looked up at her. The expression on his face was hard to describe. It looked like a mix of confusion and surprise, with perhaps a hint of curiosity.

"Really? That actually works?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Flowers work too."

"Cool. What about-"

"Hey, Takuya! You playing or not?!" The third voice came from further away. Zoe looked around, until she saw one of Takuya's soccer buddies, the ball bouncing on his knee.

"Coming!" Takuya stood up from the bench, brushing some of the dirt from his shorts again, before he looked at Zoe and gave her a thumbs-up.

"See ya, Zoe. Thanks for the advice!" In return, Zoe smiled a 'Your welcome', and waved as he ran back to where he had been before coming to talk to her. Off to do something tat was normal for him. Playing soccer.

Liking girls, however, was **not** him. I mean, come on. This was **Takuya**. At times, it seemed like he never even thought of Zoe as a girl. Which was a little insulting.

With all of that aside, it was nice to see that he wasn't so oblivious about love or crushes anymore, even if it wasn't to do with her.

Zoe guessed that until she knew who this mystery girl was, she would have to ignore the small ache in her heart. Her heart may still be whole, but it still hurt.

--

The next morning, Zoe walked into the living room of her house, eyes tired, PJs wrinkled, slippers fluffy as ever. She just expected to make breakfast eat it, get changed and go out for the day with her friends. She didn't, however, expect to hear the doorbell.

"What kind of idiot visits this early?" she grumbled to herself, stomping out into the hallway and towards the front door. She opened it, her grip on the door handle nearly enough to crush it. Whoever was wasting her time was sure to face her wrath if they dare face her.

Luckily for them, no-one was there. In fact, the whole street was empty. It was creepy in a way. With a frown, Zoe was ready to slam the door shut, when she noticed something at her feet.

On the doorstop was a small bunch of colourful flowers, a lovely scent surrounding them. Zoe bent down and picked up the little surprise, taking the card carefully from its pillow of petals. She flipped it open, and a smile graced her lips.

_Dear Zoe,_

_Feel like a movie tonight? Hopefully the spit-swappers won't be there!_

_Love, Takuya_

"Oh. **That** kind of idiot."

Needless to say, the crack in her heart was gone. She had a feeling she wouldn't be the odd-one-out at the 'Goo-Goo-Eye' area in the park anymore.

--

No, I am not trying to bash Takuya or anything like that. Zoe's not much of a morning person. (Gets hit in the back of the head by Zoe's shoe)

This is Witchey saying Later Days!


	3. Compromise

I wanted to type a oneshot in which Takuya felt uncmfortable about Zoe and Koji. What better way to bring forth that kind of plot than with a play that involves kissing?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon, Takumi, Jurato, Takari (and maybe Taiora) would be canon, and everyone would sing All for One from HSM2 at the end of Frontier.

--

3. Compromise

_When a couple find something they can't agree on, compromising can be the only thing to keep them together. Or at least to keep them from squabbling like children._

"Come on, Takuya, you've gotta talk to me soon!"

"…"

"You can't sulk forever, you know. You know I can't give you any form affection if you're sulking."

"…"

"Fine, be like that. If you'll need me, I'll be in the auditorium rehearsing with Koji."

"AHA! I KNEW you liked him!"

"Made you talk."

"Darn it!"

Takuya and Zoe were sitting outside during lunch, awaiting the next bell. Normally, they'd be talking away about different things. School, soccer, dates, homework, other stuff. Of course, being the couple that they were, they did share a kiss every now and then. Especially if Takuya caught another guy looking at his girlfriend.

Today, however, as well as yesterday and the day before, it was different. The week before, the gang had auditioned for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. Takuya wasn't normally into it, but a little extra didn't hurt. Plus, he wanted to keep an eye on Zoe, in case there was anyone who had the guts to flirt with the soccer captain's girl.

Two or three days ago, the cast list had been pinned up on the school bulletin board. Before this, Takuya didn't even know the school HAD a bulletin board, but getting back on topic.

The parts were revealed. Zoe was Juliet, which was no surprise to Takuya. She was a good actress. What did surprise him was that Koji, his best friend, got the part of Romeo. And so began the silent treatment.

"I never want you auditioning for a play EVER AGAIN," Takuya said sternly, folding his arms and glaring up at the sky.

"Takuya, it's just one kiss, that's it. It won't mean anything," Zoe tried to reassure him, letting out an exhausted sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Takuya moved his glare from the sky to her face. She glared at him herself.

"Don't give me that look. Koji's already got a girlfriend (much to the disappointment of his fangirls in school), I've got you, and there's this little thing. We're **acting**. It's not a real kiss."

"It's still a kiss."

"A fake one."

"Still a kiss."

"Not even real."

"Kiss."

"Argue and sulk all you want, I'm not leaving the play."

"What about the understudy?"

"She's sick."

"An understudy for the understudy?"

"Now you're just being difficult."

"Am not."

_RIIING!_

The couple's discussion was interrupted as the school bell rang. Time for the next lesson. But the bell didn't stop the gogglehead. While they walked through the hallway to their next class, Takuya kept going.

"So you don't care about what happens with my feelings?"

"Of course I care, Takky!"

"So you'll drop out of the play?"

"Not gonna happen." Takuya frowned at his girlfriend. And she called **him** difficult. He thought for a moment, when an idea hit him.

"What if we compromise? That way you can be in the play and I won't hate you and Koji for the rest of highschool."

"…(sigh) Go on."

"What if you just kiss him on the cheek for half a second?" Zoe stopped walking. Takuya did the same, when he noticed that she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would Juliet kiss Romeo on the cheek after he dies?" Takuya paused before speaking, as though collecting his thoughts.

"…To try and get some of the poison that's dripping out from the side of his mouth?" The moment that suggestion came from his mouth, Zoe was giving him an 'Are you serious?' look. There was another pause, before it was Takuya's turn to sigh.

"Okay, how about you hover about an inch away from his mouth then act like you kissed him?"

"The audience would notice. And how am I supposed to 'act' like I kissed him?"

"Okay, how about-" Takuya was cut off. The reason why being the fact that Zoe's hand was slapped across his mouth.

"I have a compromise for you. I stay in the play, Koji and I perform the scene, then after that, we act like it never happened." Takuya grabbed Zoe's wrist and yanked her palm away from his mouth, frowning once again.

"What kind of compromise is that?"

"The kind that's settled with a date and a kiss," the blonde spoke, leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on his lips. Takuya waited, still holding onto Zoe's wrist as he thought that through. Then he looked back at her with a glare.

"Fine, but I'm beating Koji up if you two kiss again after that." Zoe laughed, pulling her wrist from Takuya's grip. The couple continued to walk to class, when Takuya stopped.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, looking at him from over her shoulder. Takuya seemed to have an expression that was a mix between confusion and thoughtfulness.

"If 'break a leg' means 'good luck', then does 'break everyone bone in your body' mean 'crash and burn'?"

"TAKUYA!"

--

I'm not sure if I'm too happy with this chapter, but I wanted to write a chapter with this kind of plot. Plus, I just wanted Takuya to ask that kind of question at the end.

Later days!


	4. First Date

This one, I've had to type it quickly, as I have to focus on the next chapter for L.I.G.H.T. and the next chapter for DF: ROTDD. Basic plot is, well, you'll just have to read for yourself!

**Disclaimer:** Sokka from Avatar has more of a chance of actually sneaking up on someone without them knowing while he yells 'SNEAK ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!' than I have of owning Digimon.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

4. First Date

_First dates can make people feel different, depending on their opinion. It can make you feel nervous, excited, confused, happy. It can have different effects. But as long as you remain positive, it always turns out great._

_Friday 6:23am_

_RRRIIIIIIIIIING! RRRIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"I got it, I got it," Takuya mumbled sleepily, walking down the hallway early on Friday morning. As you may have guessed, he just woke up, and was on his way to the bathroom. Then the phone rang further down the hall. Lazily, Takuya picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Kanbara residence, Takuya speaking," he yawned, leaning against the wall next to him. He didn't normally speak this formal, but he was still half asleep.

"_Hey, Takuya. I didn't wake you up, did I?"_ Takuya opened his eyes a little, surprised at who was calling. It sounded like Zoe.

"Nah, I was already up," he mumbled, his eyes closing again. He heard Zoe giggle softly from the other end of the line.

"_Sounds like you're still asleep to me!"_

"Haha. So, what's up?" Takuya asked, trying to keep in another yawn. Zoe stopped giggling.

"…_Well, uh… D-do you remember… when we were in the Digital World?"_

"…Is this a trick question?"

"_Just answer!"_

"Last time I remember, (Takuya let out another yawn) last week."

"_No, no, no! Not when we were _last_ in the Digital World! When we were there in general!"_

"…Are you _sure_ this isn't a trick question?"

"_Takuya!"_

"Of course I remember. Now whaddya want?" he mumbled, trying to keep his head up.

"_Well… I kinda… owe you something…"_ Takuya opened his eyes a little, trying to hear after Zoe had trailed off.

"Owe me what?" There was dead silence at the other end. It was as if Zoe were holding her breath.

"…_Remember when you went off to fight Cherubimon… and we were all promising stuff if you and Koji beat him?"_

"Yeeeeaaaa-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-nnnnnno, uh, no," Takuya answered, switching to 'no' when he found that he couldn't really remember.

"_Ugh!"_

"So, you gonna explain about this thing you owe me or not?"

"…_Well…"_

"C'mon, Zo, I've gotta get to the bathroom before Shinya," he muttered impatiently, eyeing his brother's bedroom door with a glare.

"_Um, well, you see…"_

"Spit it out, already. What do you owe me that's so important this early in the morning?"

"…_A date."_

Takuya dropped the phone, his eyes wider than they had ever been. He didn't even notice Shinya race past him and into the bathroom, cackling in triumph.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Saturday 6:04pm_

Takuya nervously stood outside the front door of the Orimoto household, his eyes fixated on the doorbell. He had been doing so for the last fifteen minutes.

_C'mon, c'mon, ring it, Takuya! You can do it, buddy!_ he kept thinking to himself, wiping some sweat off of his forehead every now and then. He lifted his finger to the button, but then he put it back down. He lifted it up again, but it flopped back down. Up, down, up, down, it was making his arm sore!

He had been completely dumbfounded the day before. It had been about ten minutes before he picked the phone back up! He and Zoe then talked a little after the word 'date' had been mentioned. Takuya was nervous and asked if it was really necessary, and Zoe countered by saying that she promised him a date and they should go on a date. Then he mentioned she promised Koji too but she said she already called him, and he said he was busy. Takuya asked if they really had to, then Zoe felt offended as though he were implying he didn't really like her that much.

Long story short, they ended up agreeing on a time and a place for the date. Then he realized he was late for school, got a detention, arrived home late, threw on some cloths that didn't have mud or pizza stains on them, ran about five blocks, then ran back to his house to get the directions to Zoe's house, then ran back out, realized he was going the wrong way, and somehow, out of all of this, he made it to her house early. Now all he had to do left was ring the darn doorbell.

_Alright, get a grip, Kanbara! You can do this! _Takuya nodded to himself in confidence, and reached his hand to the doorbell. Before his fingertip touched the button, the door opened and he immediately snatched away his hand. When he saw who had answered the door, he gulped.

There stood a very tall, very angry-looking man, with short, blonde hair and firm, brown eyes. He seemed quite muscular underneath his business-looking cloths, but that didn't stop Takuya from thinking he was in a military career. He just got that kind of impression, especially from the man's height and his head-of-command look.

"What do you want, young man?" the man asked, almost glaring daggers into Takuya. Speaking of which, the boy himself had his mouth opening and closing out of fear, as though he were trying to speak but lost the nerve to do so.

"Speak up, boy!" the man snapped. Takuya immediately stood up straight with his arms to his sides. It seemed like some kind of reflex in this situation.

"I-is Z-Z-Zoe O-O-Orimoto h-here, s-s-sir?" he spat out, shivering under the man's gaze. The man raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Takuya gulped.

"I-I-I'm here t-t-to p-pick her up f-for our d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date."

"WHAT?!" Takuya swore that he had jumped at least three feet into the air, since two seconds later he found himself sitting back on the path leading up to the door. The man, whom Takuya guessed was Mr. Orimoto, remained on the step, his arms spread out and his hands in fists. He reminded Takuya of an angry gorilla/

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING CO-"

"Daddy!" Takuya recognised Zoe's voice as it came from inside the house. Mr. Orimoto stepped aside and looked at the blonde standing in the hallway.

"What? Do you think I can trust you with a b-"

"Daddy, Takuya's just a good friend of mine!" Zoe scolded her father as she stepped out onto the porch and into view. Takuya's mouth fell open again.

Zoe's hair was now slightly curled and tied back into a ponytail with a lilac ribbon, and around her neck was a flower choker. She wore a spaghetti-strap baby-blue dress, an indigo shawl and a pair of matching purple sandals. Takuya really wished he would stop blushing now.

"Then why are you going on a date with 'just a good friend' here, then?!" Mr. Orimoto's booming voice brought Takuya back to reality. He scrambled back up to his feet and resumed his position from before, standing straight, arms at sides, etc.. He didn't have the time to notice that Zoe had a light blush on her face.

"I-it's a long story. Now Daddy, don't you have some paperwork to do?" she asked, turning away from her father and walking up to Takuya.

"Just be back before curfew, young lady!"

"Yes, Daddy," Zoe sighed, grabbing Takuya's wrist and pulling him towards the front gate. Takuya stumbled a little before regaining his balance as he walked after Zoe.

"And you! Boy!"

"Y-yes s-s-sir?" Takuya spun round, snatching his wrist from Zoe's hand as he did so, and resumed the position once again.

"No touching, no looking and NO kissing!" Mr. Orimoto instructed, glaring daggers at Takuya once again. Both preteens blushed a bright red. Zoe quickly grabbed Takuya by the collar and began dragging him to the front gate again, her speed more of a march instead of a walk.

"Come on, Takuya, let's get out of here," she hissed, still blushing. Takuya nodded quickly, although he didn't bother to struggle out of Zoe's grip. Then came another one of Mr. Orimoto's yells.

"BOY! ARE YOU LOOKING?! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LOOKING?!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Takuya yelled, grabbing Zoe's wrist and dashing out of the gate and racing down the sidewalk. Zoe didn't seem to have any objections, as she was also running.

"AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING?! IF I GET MY HAnds on you I swear I'll…"

A while later, the two stopped their running when they were sure that they were far enough. After regaining his breath, Takuya frowned at Zoe.

"You could've told me about your father, you know," he muttered. Zoe shot a frown at him herself.

"Well I didn't think you'd come if you knew how protective he was of me!" she snapped, tidying up a few stray strands of her hair.

"**Protective**? Don't you mean **crazy**?!" Takuya countered. The two glared at each other for a little longer, before they realized how silent it was right now. Takuya rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something to talk about, when he realized something. And he slapped himself in the forehead for it.

"What is it, Takuya?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow at his action. Takuya looked back at her, rubbing his neck again.

"I kinda forgot to… think of a place to go… for our… date," he explained, pausing every so often. He expected her to do something. Yell, frown, scold, something along those lines. She just sighed and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No problem. I know a place we can go."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So how are you supposed to eat with these things again?" Takuya asked, holding a chopstick in each hand. Zoe giggled and picked up a pair herself to show him. He tried to hold them the same way, but ended up dropping them in his chicken soup.

"…Chinese utensils are hard," he mumbled, trying to hold the wooden sticks properly again. Zoe smiled at him and looked around the restaurant. It was small and peaceful with a Chinese theme. She came here often, since service was quick. As long as you just ordered noodles, that is.

"So, how's the food?" a voice from behind Zoe asked. She looked over her shoulder at the Asian waitress with a smile.

"Good, thanks Ling."

"I'll let you know when I can actually get this stuff in my mouth." Zoe looked back just in time to see one of Takuya's chopsticks fall from the ceiling and land in his glass of water. She sighed.

"So, why exactly are you here on a date with a different boy today?" Ling whispered. Zoe frowned at Ling.

"For the last time, Koji is just a friend. We came here as friends, we left as friends, and it wasn't a date! …It was an outing," she hissed, trying to keep quiet so that she wasn't heard by Takuya.

"So if yesterday was and 'outing', then this would be…?"

"A friendly get-together!"

"Hey, is this right?" Zoe looked at Takuya again, and giggled. He was holding the chopsticks in both hands, a piece of chicken held in between the two pointy ends. The blonde shook her head. Takuya shrugged and tried to put the chicken in his mouth, when it fell from between the chopsticks and landed back in the bowl.

"Aw man, no fair!" he mumbled, going back to his failing attempts.

"Riiight. Then why do I get the vibe that this isn't a 'friendly get-together'?" Ling spoke, continuing the hushed conversation between the girls. Zoe felt her cheeks heat up.

"Because you also get vibes that eating noodles off the floor brings you good luck," Zoe hissed, popping a piece of chicken into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Hey, I did it when I was three, and I avoided pulling an iron down on me. If that's not luck, then I don't know what is," Ling hissed back, sticking her tongue out. Zoe opened her mouth to respond, but her attention was caught by Takuya. Casting a frown in his direction, she saw him slurping his food from the bowl, his chopsticks snapped in two on the table. Takuya felt her gaze, and lowered the bowl to look at her from behind it.

"Wha?" he asked, his mouth full with chicken and noodles. Zoe rubbed her temples, hearing Ling's soft giggle from behind. Takuya sensed he was embarrassing his friend, so he placed the bowl back on the table and slurped up the noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Well, good luck," the Asian whispered, and with that, she left to serve another table.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while as they finished their food. Takuya didn't bother with the chopsticks again, so he just used a fork. Zoe wished they would be able to converse about something. There was a buzz of chatter from every table except theirs. Then Takuya spoke up.

"You gonna eat that before it gets cold?"

"Hm?" Zoe looked up with a confused look at the brunette. He pointed at her bowl. She looked down in front of her, and saw that there was at least half of her meal still there.

"Oh… well, I guess not," she muttered, nudging the bowl of already cold food away from her. Her stomach groaned a little, and that was when Zoe remembered the lack of lunch that day. She had been so nervous earlier that day, she could barely eat anything.

_That's not how I felt with Koji._ Another growl interrupted her thoughts. Her cheeks became hot and her arms instinctively covered her stomach. She hung her head in an attempt to hide her face from Takuya.

_Poke, poke._

"Um, Zo?" Zoe looked up after Takuya poked her with one of his broken chopsticks. She noticed that his bowl was now in front of her.

"You can have the rest of mine if you want. It's still warm," he offered, leaning back in his chair. If Zoe's cheeks were any hotter, she swore they would be on fire.

"N-no! No! I couldn't!" she protested, but Takuya raised a hand to keep her from continuing.

"You're hungry, I'm not up for eating the rest of it and you're better with chopsticks." Zoe froze for a second. Takuya was actually being sweet. She nodded for a thanks and picked up her chopsticks. Just before she began eating, she gave Takuya a cautious look.

"You haven't slobbered in this, have you?" Takuya glared in response.

"Do I look five to you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Takuya stuck his tongue out, as did Zoe.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Part 2 of this is coming up!

Notes:

1. I wanted to make Zoe's father a bit of an overprotective military-type guy. His job's nowhere near military. Something to do with business.  
2. My L.I.G.H.T. OC, Ling, makes a cameo appearance. The restaurant isn't the Silver Dragon. It's just a random chinese restaurant.  
3. I know Takuya showed he was perfectly capable of using chopsticks in the show (Ep 14 or 15). Let's just eliminate that for the comedy.  
4. Zoe owed Koji a date too, but nothing happened. No Kouzumi. Sorry fans.


	5. First Date Part 2

Part 2! If you want to know what happened previously, read the previous chapter!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Digimon, I'd probably understand more Japanese than names and a couple of words. I OWN NOTHING!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

4. First Date

_First dates can make people feel different, depending on their opinion. It can make you feel nervous, excited, confused, happy. It can have different effects. But as long as you remain positive, it always turns out great._

"So, where next?" Takuya asked, hands behind his head as he and Zoe walked away from the restaurant. Zoe shrugged.

"Why don't you choose?"

"Well…" Takuya scratched the back of his head and looked around for some inspiration. He needed to think of something good. He did _not_ want to screw up on his first date. Then he saw a poster at the bus stop nearby. Bingo.

"What about the fair?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Down at the docks, the fair was normally like a stampede. Tonight, however, it wasn't that bad. There weren't really that many people here, which was a little odd. But it was better than it being crowded, right?

"Alright, what do you wanna do first?" Takuya asked, walking down the long line of game stalls. Zoe tapped one of her temples as she looked around, trying to spot something.

"Well, why don't we see who's better at throwing first?" she suggested, pointing at one of the stalls. Takuya took this as a challenge and walked up to the stall, followed closely by Zoe.

"Sure, but promise you won't be a sore loser?" He smiled at her angered face, paying for two sets of softballs.

"You're on, goggle-boy," Zoe growled, taking her three objects of ammo.

Takuya gave her a confident smile and threw one of his softballs at the small pyramid of tin cans behind the stand. It hit of the top three cans, giving Takuya a reason to look smug.

"Beat that."

"Okay." Zoe looked at her own tin can pyramid and threw her softball. It hit the middle of the cans, bounced back and hit Takuya square in the forehead.

"OW!" Both the pyramid and Takuya fell at the same time.

"WINNER!" the stall's handler yelled. Zoe, concerned, knelt down next to Takuya as he rubbed the red mark on his face.

"I'm sorry! You okay?" she asked. Takuya just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"How'd you do that?" A smile came to Zoe's face as she let out a short giggle.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Zoe! Where'd you go?" Takuya called, jumping away from one of his distorted reflections. Why did the Hall of Mirrors have to be so confusing?

"Over here!" He looked around to see her laughing. "You look so silly in here!"

"Yeah, well so do you!" Takuya pointed out, walking toward her. His shoe laces were untied, so he was bound to trip on them. And he did. He fell forward and slammed into what he thought was Zoe a moment ago, but the hard, flat surface told him it was another mirror.

"That's the third time!" he mumbled, rubbing the side of his face. As he stood up, Takuya saw the real Zoe walk around a corner. Instead of walking up to him, she walked up to another mirror.

"Maybe you should just stick with me so you don't get lost," she laughed, unaware she was talking to one of his reflections. With a sneaky grin, he stood up.

"You sure you're not the one who's getting lost?" he asked. Zoe still hadn't figured it out, since she kept looking at the mirror.

"Do I look like I crashed into a mirror?"

"No, you look like you're talking to one." Puzzled, Zoe finally caught on and turned around, seeing the real Takuya. He gave her a little wave. "Hi, who's your new friend?"

"Very funny," Zoe muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Zoe clung to Takuya's arm as the ride's speed grew higher. How could he laugh on this thing?

The spinning ride was dreadful in Zoe's opinion. First it went forwards, then it went backwards. She felt like she was about to throw up or get thrown off, yet Takuya looked like he couldn't get enough.

After what seemed like hours of spinning, the ride finally stopped. The blonde stumbled out of the carriage, unable to see straight. As she walked past the poor kids who had no idea what they were getting on, Zoe held a hand over her mouth.

"That was the BEST!" Takuya cheered, unable to walk straight. He noticed Zoe's pale face and stopped in front of her, his arms hovering in front of him. "What's the matter?"

Instead of telling him, Zoe showed him. She ran (or at least stumbled at a fast pace) towards the nearest trash can and threw up in it.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In the House of Horrors, Takuya's knees knocked against each other as their cart squeaked along its track through the dark ride. Zoe looked fine, however. Her hands were folded in her lap and she looked around casually, not nearly as scared as Takuya looked.

In seconds, various grotesque things popped up, illuminated by the ultraviolet lighting. As Takuya yelled in surprise, Zoe just laughed at the expressions that popped up on his face.

After a few 'disembodied limbs' props, Takuya had all he could take. He groaned and passed out, his head falling on Zoe's shoulder. She flinched and blushed. There was nothing much she could do right now, so she just sympathetically patted his head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Feel like getting a snack?" Takuya asked, pointing at a couple of food stands. Zoe nodded a couple of times, her expression saying that she was impartial. They walked over to the hot dog stand and took a look.

Now I'm not describing how those… things even looked. All I'm saying is that they did NOT look edible. So you can't really blame Takuya for passing out again. Or Zoe for throwing up again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Awww, it's so cute!" Zoe squeaked. Takuya followed her line of sight and saw one of the prize stalls. On the top shelf was a little white bunny toy with pink fairy wings, holding a purple flower in its hand.

"I guess. You know, for a toy on the shelf next to a blue orangutan," he pointed out. "That thing's just freaky with those eyes."

"What do you have to do to win one of those prizes?" Takuya looked next to him to see nothing but air. Zoe had already walked up to the stall to talk to the person minding it.

"You take a squirt gun, aim it at the clown's mouth," the man explained, pointed at the little targets behind him, "and shoot water in it to fill the balloon on its head to make it pop. Do that in 30 seconds and you get to pick one of those prizes."

"That sounds hard," Zoe mumbled, pouting at the bunny. "Well, that's just my luck."

"How much for a turn?" Takuya asked. Zoe looked at him, surprised.

"'Bout five yen."

"Sounds good."

"Takuya, are you serious?" Zoe asked, her mouth gaping. "It sounds hard!"

"Hey, if I can kick you-know-who's butt back in you-know-where, then I can drown a clown in 30 seconds!" Takuya explained, paying the man and picking up a squirt gun.

"But if you lose, it would just be a waste of-"

"GO!" The man clicked his stopwatch. Takuya pulled the trigger and hit the target square in the middle. The balloon grew and filled up. Zoe counted the seconds in her head.

_26, 27, 28, 29-_

_POP!_

One second before time was up, the balloon burst. The man shrugged.

"I've seen better. Which one?" he asked, pointing at the prize shelves.

_I can't believe he managed to do that!_ Zoe thought, staring wide-eyed at the targets. Then again, he did have a point earlier.

"Here you go!" Zoe looked up to see the bunny she had wanted right in front of her. Takuya was holding it for her to take, a smile on his face. "You wanted this one, right?"

"T-Takuya… You didn't have to," Zoe tried to protest. Takuya's grin grew bigger and he let out a chuckle.

"I thought this was the kind of thing people do on dates?" he asked. The blonde felt her cheeks heat up. With a light blush on her face, she smiled and took the bunny.

"Yeah… thanks." Zoe hugged the bunny close to her, smiling to herself.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was getting late when Takuya and Zoe decided to go on the Ferris Wheel. Both shared a bucket of cotton candy while looking up at the stars. Often a firework or two would go off, lighting up the sky with a shower of colours.

Zoe took a pinch of cotton candy and tossed it in her mother. It vanished seconds later, her tongue tickling from the taste. Without thinking twice, she looked at Takuya sitting next to her.

"So this is your first date ever?" she asked. Takuya shrugged.

"Unless play-dates count, yeah, pretty much."

"I wouldn't have been able to guess."

"Why's that?" Takuya asked, sitting up. Zoe looked back to the sky, it being her turn to shrug.

"You acted like a gentleman, some of the time at least. It gave me the impression that you had done this stuff before." Takuya blushed and turned away. Then he looked back at her with a frown.

"I did _not_ act like a gentleman."

"Yes, you did."

"Nope, I acted like the annoying goggle-wearing friend I was like back in the Digital World." Zoe looked at him with an odd look. Her cheeks were turning pink and her eyes looked half-closed.

"Well, you seemed more than that tonight. To me at least," she said quietly. Both looked at each-other for a few moments. Their cheeks were in sync as they turned red and both turned away from each-other, looking embarrassed.

"Gyaaah, well, uh… you acted more fun than you usually do." It was Zoe's turn to look offended.

"Meaning?"

"I just don't remember you being like this back there. Tonight you seemed totally different."

"So you're saying that I wasn't fun?"

"…"

"Let me guess, I was just the blonde in the background who lent you a couple of Spirits every once in a while," she mumbled, turning away with a disappointed face. Flustered, Takuya looked at her again.

"No, no, NO! I didn't say that!" he protested. She didn't look at him. "You were way more than that, believe me! You were great to be around, pretty, you were smart-"

"What did you say?" Zoe asked, looking up at him with the most embarrassed face ever. Takuya replayed his words in his head, and had a look similar to Zoe's.

"N-nothing! I just you were great to be around then I… I just… stopped talking!" he answered, waving his arms about like he was trying to fly. Zoe shook her head and pointed at him.

"Y-you said I was pretty! You really think I'm pretty?!"

"NononononononononoNO! …Well… yeah." He just gave up. Why bother? He messed up and he knew it.

"…Seriously?" she asked again, looking away. Takuya just nodded mindlessly. He wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy mentally calling himself stupid over and over again.

By the time they had to get off, they hadn't spoken since that little incident.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Takuya looked at his feet all the time he was walking Zoe home. He was so stupid. Why'd he have to say that? Now everything felt awkward.

"Well… thanks for… the bunny," Zoe mumbled when they both reached her front gate. Takuya just nodded a couple of times.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Zoe turned to leave, but didn't. She looked back up at him with a smile.

"You remember when we were in the library?" she asked. Takuya looked up with a confused look.

"What library?"

"_Takuya_."

"Oh, right… that library," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Zoe shook her head and continued.

"You fell asleep before I could tell you a secret."

"What secret?" Takuya raised an eyebrow and watched her cheeks redden. He felt his own cheeks heat up.

"Well…" Zoe leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Takuya's cheek. He blinked, trying to register what had happened. Then something else happened.

"BOY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KISSING?!"

"ByeZoeseeyoulater!" Quicker than a bolt of lightning, Takuya ran away. He doubted that he'd get out alive if Mr. Orimoto caught him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I FINALLY FINISHED PART 2!!! *Celebration plays*

Yes, the last scene is short, but GIMME A BREAK! My writer's block likes to annoy me. That and it's bedtime and I'm pushing it enough right now.

Later Days! (And this is late, but) HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Mistletoe

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Oh come on, you know better.

* * *

Special: Mistletoe

_There is one thing people look forward to and dread about on Christmas. Getting under the mistletoe with your crush… and getting under the mistletoe with your crush_

_BANG!_

Takuya fell backwards on the sofa with the short end of the cracker. While Tommy jumped up and down with joy, he straightened the paper crown on his head.

"Alright, what did you get?" he asked, tossing the short end of the cracker on the floor. Tommy stopped jumping and looked in the cracker, then looked disappointed instantly.

"…This one's faulty," he mumbled, tossing it on the floor as well.

"There's always one, isn't there?" Koji spoke up, leaning against the wall nearby. Takuya looked over at him.

"Hey, where's your hat?" he asked, poking at his own bright yellow head decoration. Koji avoided eye contact.

"I don't do party hats."

"Whatever you say, Scrooge," Takuya sighed. Koji would have snapped back if Zoe didn't come in with a plate of Santa cookies.

"Get 'em while their hot, you guys!" she chirped, placing the plate onto the coffee table. Like piranha to fresh kill, the boys finished off the cookies in seconds. Zoe just stood a metre away with a cookie herself, dumbfounded and glad she hadn't left her hand there.

"How hungry can boys get?" she muttered to herself, taking a bite from her own snack. Takuya wiped the crumbs from his mouth and stood up.

"So, what now?" he asked everyone, straightening his paper crown. J.P. gulped his food down and made a suggestion.

"How about Strip-"

"No," came the unanimous answer. J.P. shrugged.

"What?"

_BANG!_

"How about Twister?" Koichi said from the armchair, holding the big end of a cracker. While Tommy pouted over his loss, Koji gave an answer.

"Can't. Last time we played that, J.P. nearly broke his neck, Zoe twisted her ankle and Takuya dislocated his shoulder." Takuya frowned.

"It's fine now!" he remarked, lifting his arm in the air to prove it. A clicking sound came from his shoulder with the movement, and he quickly let his arm drop, only providing evidence for Koji's side of the story.

Tossing his end of the cracker to the floor, Tommy raised a hand.

"How 'bout Hide 'n Seek?" His mouth still had some cookie in it, but everyone could make out what he said. And it seemed like a good idea.

After a game of Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Mo, Tommy ended up being the seeker. While he counted to one hundred, everyone else went to hide. J.P. took cover in another room, Koichi went upstairs and Koji, being tired, stood behind a lamp.

Takuya had a dilemma. He was currently just a few feet away from Tommy, who had already reached ninety-three, and there was not a hiding spot in sight.

"…ninety-six, ninety-seven…"

_Dangit, he counts fast!_ Takuya thought. Then he noticed the closet behind him. …_I'll punish myself later. How could I miss something so obvious?!_

"ONE HUNDRED!" Takuya had already shut the door.

It was pretty dark, with just the faintest glints of light slithering in through the thin slits of the door. He could barely see a thing. So, he didn't expect that when he took a step back…

"OW! Hey, get your own hiding spot!" Zoe hissed from behind him. Takuya leapt forward, but somehow stopped himself from crashing head-first through the door. He turned around.

"Well, I didn't have much choice!" he whispered, countering her glare with one of his own.

"_Awwww, Koji! Can't you hide better than that?"_

"_Nope."_

Zoe slapped a hand over Takuya's mouth and 'Shh!'ed him. They both froze and listened closely to what was happening outside. There was the creak of the armchair (Koji, most likely) and the shuffling of feet (assumed to be Tommy). There was rustling, a groan of disappointment, a 'hmm' of thought and more shuffling. Eventually, the sound of footsteps grew faint and the only noise was of paper (Koji reading a magazine).

"…Okay, I think it's safe." Zoe took her hand away from Takuya's mouth.

"'Safe'? What is this, a sneaking mission?" Zoe frowned at him and crossed her arms… at least that's what Takuya thought she did, since his eyes were still adjusting to the dark.

"I don't want us to get found, that's all."

"Oh, come on, it's just a game."

"So?!" Takuya backed up a little when Zoe snapped, but he ran out of room when his head banged into the door. "Shh! Would you keep the noise down?!"

"Zo, he's in another room," he reminded her. Since when was Zoe this competitive?

"Ugh, whatever. Just keep quiet."

"I will if you will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

For the next few minutes, it was just quiet, and the occasional noise from outside. Tommy rushing about to find Koichi and J.P., Koji doing… nothing. It was pretty boring. Takuya, to Zoe's annoyance, checked a couple of the shelves, trying to keep as quiet as possible to please the other occupant of the hiding spot. He found something hard and round with a button.

"Aha!"

"What?"

"I found a torch." Takuya lit it beneath his chin while making a scary face. "Mwahahahaha!"

"Keep it down." Zoe held a hand over her eyes when he shined the torch at her face. "And cut that out!"

"It's one or the other," he replied, shining the torch back under his face.

"Are you being annoying on purpose?"

"Nah, I'm just bored."

"Why can't you just stay still?"

"Because then I'd still be bored."

"You're a pain."

"You're bossy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

During their little squabble, Takuya shone the torch from one face to the other, obviously irritating Zoe even more.

The door opened and both of them flinched. Koji stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

"Keep this up and Tommy'll find you." Zoe sighed with relief, further evidence to her competitive nature. "You guys want a drink or something?"

"No, and close the door!" Zoe hissed, snatching the torch from Takuya's hand and switching it off. Takuya sighed and shrugged.

"Better do what she says."

Koji shrugged as well and closed the door. Great, now there was no light and Takuya had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness once again.

For another few minutes, there was silence, and Takuya decided it best to sit still so as not to aggravate Zoe any further. Soon, he found himself dozing off, but just when his eyes were about to close, a bright light flashed in his eyes. He shielded his face and glanced in the direction of the light. Zoe was sitting there with her knees tucked beneath her chin.

"Why do you think Koji's been so crabby tonight?" she whispered.

"I thought you said no talking?"

"I got bored." Takuya gave her a smug look, but it was wiped away when Zoe flashed the torch in his face again. "Just answer the question."

"Something to do with a busy kendo lesson. He's just tired."

"Oh." From the tone of her voice, she sounded as though she wanted a bit more of an answer, or something that would keep up the conversation. Takuya tried to think of a subject, since they were both getting bored now.

"…Did you notice the mistletoe J.P.'s got in his pocket?" It was the first good thing that came to his mind. Zoe placed the torch down on the floor, keeping it at an angle so they could both see each other.

"Yeah, he keeps pulling it out and stuffing it in his pocket again," she answered. There was a pause, and Takuya sensed that it was his turn to say something.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I think he's trying to get me under it so he can get a kiss." Takuya couldn't help but pull a face that made Zoe giggle. "Don't be like that! He's sweet, he just doesn't know…" She stopped giggling.

"Doesn't know what?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her a little to snap her out of it. She shrugged his hand off.

"I don't think it's something to talk about…"

"…Zo?" She looked up. Takuya held up an old teddy bear in front of his face, something he had found on the shelf. "Feel like talking to the bear about it?"

"Takuya!" Zoe laughed, knocking the bear away. He laughed too.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to! And Teddy here isn't much of a talker!" he tried to persuade her. Takuya thought that maybe talking about this would make her feel better. She looked a little upset in his opinion. Zoe looked like she was thinking it through.

"…I'm worried that I'll hurt his feelings if I tell him no." She blushed as she explained. "There's… there's another boy I like… and I don't want to hurt J.P.'s feelings like that… Giving him false hope would be wrong."

_A boy?_ Takuya thought, trying to come up with an answer. He had to think of something quick to cheer her up. She looked like she was getting even more depressed as it was, and with it being Christmas, it made Takuya feel worse…

"…Tell him." Zoe looked at him, a little surprised. Was this the wrong answer? It didn't matter, since Takuya kept babbling in an effort to avoid awkwardness. "If you don't explain to J.P. about it, he'll feel worse if he finds out about this boy you like on his own. I know J.P. well enough, and he'll be cool with it on some level."

"…You really think so?"

"Cross my heart." He did the gesture for the phrase by drawing a cross over his heart. Zoe paused and looked down at her feet. Takuya, wanting a place for his eyes to wander, just looked up at the ceiling. In an effort to avoid an awkward moment, something told him he just walked right into one.

Like Zoe, he started feeling a little blue himself. No-one else really knew about his own crush on Zoe. He almost let it slip back in the Digital World, and since then tried to avoid touching a subject like that again when in a conversation with Zoe. But this sudden feeling of jealousy wasn't helping much. _Doesn't really feel like Christmas all of a sudden. Where's the happy part?_

"…Thanks." Takuya looked up and noticed that Zoe had been close to crying. She rubbed her eyes a little and smiled brightly. "Thanks for getting me to talk about it. I feel… I feel a little better about it all now." He blushed.

"Nah, d-don't mention it," he laughed nervously. Seeing her smile made Takuya a little happy.

* * *

The two went back to bickering shortly after when Takuya found ANOTHER torch. So, Tommy was bound to hear them. It had taken about an hour, though, since he had been busy looking upstairs, so…

THUD!

"Ow… my face…"

…when Takuya tried to stand up, he fell face flat onto the floor. Little blood circulation had caused his legs to fall asleep. (XD) Anyway, once everyone was found, the group just stuck a Christmas movie in the DVD player. Because Hide and Seek lasted longer than they thought, another game might have taken until late in the night. Halfway through the movie, they paused to get some drinks and snacks.

While Takuya was chewing a big mouthful of cake, he noticed that Zoe and JP weren't in the room. He gulped and looked at Koji, who looked like he was about to fall asleep… or was already asleep.

"…What do you want?"

Okay, he wasn't asleep.

"Any idea where Zo and Jeep are?"

Koji pointed towards the back door. Takuya brushed the crumbs off his face and got up, about to go and check on them. They'd have to start the movie again if they were going to keep time. Just as he was about to slid the door open, JP beat him to it. He looked rather glum as he glared at Takuya.

"H-Hey, Jeep… what's up?"

"Nothing," JP sighed, walking around him and heading for the sofa. Takuya watched after him, wondering what was wrong. It wasn't until he heard someone crying that he remembered the conversation from earlier.

"Zoe?" Takuya took a step out into the cold night air. Zoe was sitting on the ground next to the door, all huddled up. She heard Takuya and looked up, and he saw the streaks down her face. He was a little taken aback. He hadn't really seen Zoe like this before. "You're crying."

"I… I…" Zoe looked at her knees and buried her face in them again, as though trying to avoid eye contact. "I feel horrible, Takuya."

"You told JP, didn't you?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded slowly.

"I told him the truth, and now I feel awful. I hurt him." He hesitated. What was he supposed to say? All he could really do was try to cheer her up.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about it." Takuya put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "JP'll bounce back up in no time."

Zoe slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "You're sure?"

"Positive," he replied, making his smile bigger. Zoe smiled in return. She looked up and her smile instantly faded into one of horror. Takuya frowned and looked up as well. His face turned into one that matched Zoe's. There was a piece of mistletoe hanging from the end of a kendo stick.

"If you don't kiss, it's bad luck." The two snapped their heads in Koji's direction. He was standing there casually in the doorway, looking bored and holding the kendo stick above them. The both turned bright red.

"NO WAY!!!"

"You know the rules," he sighed, turning his eyes to something else. "I won't look."

Takuya looked at Zoe, then the mistletoe, then Zoe, then the mistletoe again. All he could do was panic. Since when did Koji pull stunts like this?!

Before his brain had time to come up with any kind of reaction (other than looking horrified), he felt something soft touch his lips. Startled, his eyes went wide. Zoe had leaned in to kiss him, blushing a deeper red than before. Just as quickly as she had leaned in, Zoe pulled away. Takuya felt both relieved, but a little disappointed at the same time. He felt his whole face heat up as he slowly turned to look at Koji, his eyes squinted into a glare.

"You happy now?"

"Hm." Koji shrugged and swung the kendo stick over his shoulder, taking the mistletoe off the end of it. He turned around and tossed the holiday tradition into Takuya's lap. "See ya, lovebirds."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Takuya yelled after him. Koji had already shut the door. The boy with goggles rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling a little cooler. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know," Zoe answered, picking the mistletoe up out of Takuya's lap. Takuya watched her fiddle with it in her hands, wondering what she was thinking. "…Maybe I should use this."

"Use it for what?"

"See if I can get a kiss from the boy I like." She looked up at the night sky and sighed. "I think you were right about JP. Maybe he'll be happier knowing sooner than later." Zoe paused. She looked at Takuya with a smile. "He might even be happy that I've found a boy I like. He's as much a friend to me as the rest of you, so why not?"

"Yeah, you're right."

_I hope that boy knows how lucky he is,_ Takuya thought to himself, trying not to show his bitterness. He looked up at the sky as Zoe did just before. It was a clear night. You could see the stars.

Takuya felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked at Zoe. She was holding something above their heads with one hand, which Takuya identified as the mistletoe. He started panicking as his face heated up. "Z-z-z-zoe, w-what are you doing?!"

"What?" she asked innocently, smiling as her cheeks flushed. "I thought I told you. I want to use it on the boy I like."

"…What?" Takuya found himself unable to think again. Did she just imply that HE was the boy she liked, or did she just want practise? Zoe giggled at his expression.

"Merry Christmas, Takuya." And she leaned in to give him another kiss.

* * *

Aw, Koji's a little matchmaker! Who knew? (Koji comes and stuff his bandana down Witchey's throat)

I'm sorry if this looked rushed or if the small plots in this seem disconnected, but it's the best I can do after putting this off for so long. Curse my writer's block. -_-;

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year everybody! Later Days!


End file.
